My Version Of Grave Danger
by AussieCaskettFan85
Summary: What if it wasn't Nick that was  taken. what if it was Catherine.How will Gil handle it? will he get to her in time? or will he lose her forever?. GILLOWS & little JIM & SOFIA
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Grillows

Discalmier: I used some lines from the episode but the rest is mine

Summary: What if it wasn't Nick that was taken in Grave Danger what if it was Catherine ,Will he get to tell her how he feels or will he be to late to safe her.

* * *

Flamingo and Koval

Stepping out of the car Catherine walked over to the officer

"Catherine"

"DA.What's going on out here?"

"Well,an anonymous 911 caller reported body parts in this area,I rolled and found this"

"HM.Tasty"she said as she started to workin' the scene

"Any idea how long it'll take you to get this stuff outta here"

"Well, I can't move the, uh...body until the coroner releases the scene, it's a busy night it's gonna take a while"

Taking a deep breath."Do you mind if I step away for a second, I need to get some fresher air?"

"Yeah,sure.take your time"she said as the officer walked off

Catherine continue to work the scene an aware that someone was watching her. In the background she could he the officer being sick.

"Hey, you, uh...okay?"she asked turning to the officer

"I'm okay thank you" the officer replied resting against his car

Catherine picked up her flashlight and went looking for more evidence still an aware that she was being watched, she continued looking for evidence when she spotted what looked like a take away coffee cup in a evidence bag, making her way over to look at the evidence she bent down and turn around as she heard the officer still being sick she shock her head and turned back and pick up the evidence bag.

"That's peculiar"she said looking at the evidence tape

And then she felt something go over her mouth and then everything turned into darkness

* * *

25 minutes later

Gil and Sofia arrived at the scene and walked over to Jim who was yelling at the officer who was at the scene with Catherine

"Think! did you see anybody else in the area"

"I didn't see anyone sir, I only took my eyes off her for a couple of seconds"

"You're not supposed to take your eyes off her ever"Jim yelled and walked off

"She's only been gone maybe 25 minutes" Jim said as he walked past Sofia and Gil

Gil and Sofia walked over to where Catherine left her bag and then walked over to where she was taken,Sofia bent down to where Catherine's vest,fashlight,camera layed while Gil looked around for more evidence,Sofia notcied something on Catherine's vest.

"I got some white fibres on Catherine's vest" she said looking at it and smelling it

"Smells like alchohol" she said as she bags the evidence

As she bags the evidence, Gil find the take away coffee cup in the evidence bag walking over and bending down and looked at it,taking a pair of gloves from his pocket and put them on and picked up the evidence bag,Sofia came over when she noticed that Gil had find something.

"Why did you bag that" she said as she walked over to him

"I didn't"

"It's the wrong coloured tape. No initials on the seal,that's not Catherine's evidence" she said looking at the bag

"Maybe it's a message"

* * *

Mean while Catherine started to wake up form what ever she was given, noticing the her hands where tied together she looked around what looked looked like a large vehicle all she could see where the lights of Las Vegas flash by a few minutes later vehicle come to a stop she slowly rolled on to her back and rised her legs ready to kick the person who open the door when a hand came in front of her mounth from behind her and very thing went black again.

* * *

End of chapter 1 I hope you like it let me know if you want me to keep going.

I'm not a fan of sara so I've replaced her with sofia instead she may get a very small part at the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Sofia was searching through the dumpster finding nothing she jumped out and made her way over to Gil

"Dumpster's clean.No a pparent blood or body parts"she said looking at the entrails.

"Take a look at this" he said as she bent down to have a look

"This seems contrived. the blood pool's too perfect. there's no spatter like someone placed these entrails"he said looking at Sofia

"A lure. to grab Catherine"she said as she looked at Gil then turned to David

"David? get this stuff back to the doc"

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, maybe if I had..."

"We're going to get her back,David"

"Gil,Sofia" Conrad said as he made his way over to them

"As far as I'm concerned, the lab's only got one case tonight, same for the rest of the department".

"Thanks Conrad" Gil said as Conrad walked off and Nick and Warrick arrived

"Warrrick I need you to go with those officers and see if those dogs pick up anything and see if there's any evidence of vehicle parked aywhere.Nick I need you to come back to the lab with me and see if you can get any thing from Catherine stuff why'll I call Catherine's mother.Sofia I need you to go back with David and see if the doc can tell us anythig about those entrails" he said as he started walking to the truck.

"Hey Grissom, where going to find her none of us are going to give up till we find her"Nick said as they walked back to the truck

"I hope so Nick"

Once the dogs got Catherine's scent they took off running up behind the building and came to a stop

"They've lost the scent.it might be as far as it goes"said one of the officers

"There was some sort of large vehicle here"Warrick said as he started to measure the dry space left by the large vehicle

* * *

Back at the Lab

Doc Robbins and Sofia where going over the entrails find at the scene

"There are a lot of intestines here but no appendix, which made sense when I saw this a caecum"he said looking at Sofia

"Dog entrails"

"Yeah"

"That's not going to help" she as she started to leave the room

"I'm sorry''he said

" Sofia" he asked stopping her at the door

"Has Catherine's family infromed"

"Grissom's on the phone with her mother now"

* * *

Grissom Office

Gil had just got off the phone with Catherine's mother when Sofia knocked on his door

"Catherine's mother?"

"Yeah Lindsey and her are going to be on the next flight out"

"I went over the entrails with Robbins,their dog entrails,can you think of anyone who would do this"

"No, I've got Greg going though Catherine's current and past case's to see if any one stands out"

"Did Nick get anything from Catherine's stuff'"

"I was just about to go find out"he said getting up from his desk

"Nick, did you find anythig"Gil asked as he walked into the room

"I swabbed the seal for epithelials, but there were on prints on the bag"

"what about Catherine's camrea?''Gil asked

"No fingerprints,there were photographs mostly general detail shots of the entrails, but no lucky grabs of anybody at the scene.''

"I don't think we're gonna get lucky with this guy. he knows how to work clean"Gil said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter I'll try and get chapter 3 up tommorrow or monday I hope you like.

you can review if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

Mean while Warrick and Hodges search for the vehicle on the computer with the measurements Warrick got.

"I'm using your track and wheelbase measurements, plus or minus five per cent, to account for rain shadowing and dry effects"said Hodges

"Alright print it out"

After getting the print out from Hodges,Warrick made his way to despatch to see wheather any of the traffic camrea's pick up any vehicle the was on the print out.

"I need you to bring up the traffic camrea's in a three block radius, between flamingo and koval in the last 24 hours."Warrick asked

"We only buffer the video for the past few hours. I can only go back to 10:37pm"the woman said

"That's good enough.our CSI was taken around 11"he said watching the screen.

"Scan forward we're looking for a truck"

"How about that one? it looks like a suburban"the woman said as Warrick checks the list

"It's on the list.phew,he's really moving.wait a mintue, that one.the big ford"pointing to the screen "follow it"

* * *

As the man placed Catherine into a long see through box he un did her hands and turned her on to her back and break a glowstick through it in along with Catherine's gun and a tape recorder in with her and closed it shout and started burying her. 

Back at the lab the team seat around the table going over what they knew so far.

"The expedition truck left the area around 11:15 definitely in a hurry.Took a right off Kovalon to Tropicana.Crossed Las Vegas boulevard.Took the 215 east, then left the grid"Warrick said

"At least we have a general direction"Gil replied

"Great so Catherine could be anywhere from Green Valley to Arizona"Nick said

''Assuming she was in the truck"Greg answered

:Well according to Hodges, the fibers on Catherine's vest were cotton with traces of ether"Sofia said

"Ether? that's old school"Nick replied

"Yeah .that stuff is volatie.flammable.outside of meth cooks,no one use it"Warrick answered

"People use what they know"Gil said

"Alright so where are we with possible suspects?"Sofia asked

"So far, none of Catherine's active or recent case stands out''Greg answered

"Maybe it's a random act"Nick stated

"That's possilbe, because whoever staged the crime scene didn't know Catherine was gonna respond"sofia replied

"It's just back luck she did"Warrick stated

"Nick, what about the coffee cup?"Gil asked

"No DNA or prints on the cup or the bag"

Nick was about to continue when they heard Hodges yell out security

Getting up to see what was going walking down the hall the team could see Hodges yelling at a man

"Get your freaking hands off me, man"

"Hold still"

"Hey! I told you, you had to sign for that"

"What are you doing, Hodges"Gil asked standing in front of him

"A guy come's in here bring a package with no return address"Hodges said

"You're violating my rights, I want a lawyer''

"Shut up"Sofia said

"The way he was handling it I wanted to get the envelope before he wiped off all the trace"Hodges explained

"What trace?"Gil asked

"It's about Catherine"he said as he steping back as Gil walked over to the front desk.

Gil's heart raced as he read what was on the envelope

Crime Lab

3057 Westfall Ave

Las Vegas, NV 89109

RE: Willows

Reaching into his pocket he pulled a pair of gloves out and quickly put them on and picked up the envelope and turned around to the team.

"Let me do this"he said as he walked off

He carefuly felt around the envelope and placed it on the table and slowly cut it open picking up his flashlight and took a look inside where he could see a case tape and something that you plug into the computer he tips them on to the table a search's for any prints.

* * *

Catherine starts to wake up,as she try's to sit up she bangs head on the lid ,she search's for the glowstick and moves it around the box she see's her gun laying next to her and pick's it up and check's to see if it's still load and taps the side of the box moving her left hand down she felt her hand hit something she moved her hand and pick it up so she can see what it was she look at the tape recorder and pressed play there where a few seconds of silence when she heard a man vioce. 

"Hi CSI.Your wondering why your here? because you followed the evidence.Because that's what CSI's do.So, breathe quick,breathe slow, put your gun in your mouth and pull the trigger.Any way you like.Your gonna die here"the man said

She trops the tape recorder and start's pounding on the walls moving side to side yelling and screaming.

* * *

THE END OF CHAPTER 3 

If you want to review please do. I hope you're enjoy the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the lab, Gil got the team together around the table and put the case tape in the recorder and pushed play there where a few seconds silence then a song started to play.

(The Turtles: Outside Chance)

You can try to please me

But it won't be easy

Stone walls surround me

I'm surprised that you even find me

And you don't stand a outside chance

You don't stand an outside chance

But can try...

"Son of a bitch,he's screwin' with us" Sofia said

what ever you do,girl

Gil pick up the another item that was in the envelope and walked over to the computer and pluged it in

You know you can't get through, girl

Can't bring me down

And watched the screen as the message poped up

ONE MILLION DOLLARS IN 12 HOURS OR THE CSI DIES. DROP-OFF INSTRUCTIONS TO FOLLOW, AND NOW FOR YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE..."YOU CAN WATCH"

Gil click the button and Catherine appeared on the screen, tears formed in his eyes and his heart broke when he saw the love of his life laying helplessly in a box, with no idea where she was.As the rest of the team watched her try to fight her way out screaming and yelling trying to left the lid open they continue to watch her has the music played in the background.

But it won't be easy

But you don't stand an outside chance

Don't stand an outside chance

But you can try

Keep on tryin'

Outside change

Show me your lovin' baby

Outside change

"I don't think she knows we can see her"Sofia said

"How can we be sure it's live feed?"Nick asked

"We have to assume that it is"Warrick answered

"The space in the box looks like two - by - two - by - six, which would be 24 cubic feet that would hold about 600 liters of air.If you figure half a liter per breath slow breathing, maybe 12 breaths per minute.Panic breathing would be twice that much. If the math is right,she got about an hour and 15 minutes of air left in the box"Gil worked out.

"If their plaining on keeping her alive for 12 hours,she must have an additional air supply.Sofia said when the screen turned back to "YOU CAN WATCH"

"We lost the feed"Archie said

"looks like a live feed to me"Warrick said he pushed the watch button and Catherine reappeared."I say we keep the light on"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interview Room

"I'm gonna get right to it, 'cause time is of the essence.Where did you get that package, Bud?" Jim asked

"I'd like to advise my client, careful how you answer that son,this man's slicker than a snake in the curly green grass"the lawyer said

"He might be right,so you better be careful "Jim said

"I got called out to a pick up on Viking circle, but when I got there I didn't see anyone,I found a package with cash taped to it"

"How much cash?''Jim asked

"Whoa!,This is confidential business between me and this here buckaroo"the lawyer said

"Easy boots.I'm gonna need those bills."Jim asked

"It was a 100 bucks. If you want it back your going to have to ask Steve Wynn".

"What's the address" Jim asked

After getting the address Jim, rush out if the room and gather some officers together and made their way to the address. Running up the steps of the house,Jim gave the order to knock down the door.Storming into the house, to only find a fat drunk snoring in his chair and a bad smell.

"Code four, code four " Jim said walking out of the house to call Gil

"Yeah, the address was a waste of time.Nothing there but a fat drunk and a bad smell" said Jim

"The guy, probably picked the house at radom.'Cause he'd knew we would chase it "replied Gil

"Any news on the webcam location?"asked Jim

"Archie's tryin' to narrow it down, the feed stay's active for two minutes at a time.Everytime you press the watch button, I've got to go Lily and Lindsey are here"said Gil

Gil's Office

Soon as Lindsey saw Gil walking down the hall she rushed out of his office and straight into his arms

"Uncle Gil" she cried huging him tight

"Hey butterfly said Gil taking her hand and walking back to his office.

"Hey Lily"said Gil huging her

"Any Idea who took Catherine,and why?''asked Lily

"We don't know who or why they took Catherine"replied Gil

"Do you know where she,wheather she even still alive?" asked an upset Lily

"Uncle Gil your going to find Mummy aren't you"asked Lindsey as she sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck

"Of course I will butterfly"he said kissing her forehead

"We don't know where she is, but we have evidence that she alive''said Gil

"I want to see it"stated Lily

"Lily I..."

"Gil I want to see, what evidence you have"replied Lily

"Okay I'll get someone to look after Lindsey"

"No I want to see to"cried Lindsey

"I don't think that's a..."

"I want to see please Unlce Gil"she cried

Gil took Lily and Lindsey to the lab where they where keeping watch of Catherine. as Lily enter the room tears run down of face at the sight of daughter laying in a box.

"Oh sweetheart, what have you gotten your self into"said Lily as she wiped tears from her eyes

Lindsey looked at the screen and saw her mum and started to cry

"MUMMY" she yelled, as she run from the room and out into the hall

While Lily looked after Lindsey,Gil went to conrad's office

Conrad's office

Gil walked into the office without knocking and stood in front of him.

"Ever heard of knocking Grissom"said Conrad

"I want to know what the department is doing to get Catherine back"said Gil

"I spoke with the mayor directly earlier,the city of Las Vegas is not going to pay the ransom.It's against department policy to negotiate with terrorists,No exceptions.replied Conrad

"I don't care about the department policy,this is Catherine where talking about"yelled Gil

"Come down Grissom said Conrad

"No I will not come down, my best friend and the woman that I love is laying bured in a box God knows where.yelled Gil as he stormed out of Conrad's office slaming the door

Gil grab his keys and made his way to the one person he knew would help.

One of Sam Braun 's casino's

Gil took a deep breath and made his way over to Sam

"Sam I need to speak to you"aksed Gil

"I'm busy Grissom, come back later"replied Sam and went back to talking with his friends

"Sam I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important,believe me"said Gil

"Will you excuse us for a minute"said Sam to his friends making his way to over to Gil

"Are you hear to try and pin , another murder on me?"asked Sam

"No, I'm here because I need your help"replied Gil

"Why should I help you"asked Sam

"Look do you think I like come to you for help."snapped Gil

"Give me one good reason why I should help you"replied Sam

"Because Catherine's was kidnapped for a scene, the department won't pay.I need a million dollars in cash.Large bills, and I need it now"asked Gil

"You better get my daughter back"said Sam handing Gil the bag with the money in it.

"I will"said Gil rushing out of the casino.

Jim's Office

"I got the money"said Gil rushing into Jim's office and droped in on his desk

"From where ?"asked Jim looking at the bag

"Where do you think"replied Gil

"Gil if the press finds out about this, they'll say Sam Braun bribed the lab"said Jim.opening the bag and looking at the money.

"He's a father who want's his daughter back.And right now I don't care about the intergrity of the lab, I care about Catherine."replied Gil

"Yeah will so do I, but nonethless..."

"Oh come on Jim, don't tell me that if that was Sofia laying in the box. You wouldn't do anything to get her out"snaped Gil

"Your right I would, so this is how it goes I made the drop off..."

"No Jim, I'm making the drop off" said Gil

"Gil..."

"No Jim, this is something I have to do please"said Gil

"Okay, but you'll need back up"replied Jim

After letting the kidnapper know that they had they money, the drop off instrictions where sent.

4672 Carney lane - Boulder hwy. Be there in 20 minutes or don't bother coming

Arriving at address, Gil stood outside the shed with the money in his hand looking around he made his way to the over to the shed. Walking up the steps he opened the door and stepped in, putting the money on the floor he took off his sun glass and place them in his pocket and taking out his flashlight and looked around the shed.

"Las Vegas Crime Lab!" yelled Gil

"Through the door "the man yelled back

Picking up the money Gil made his way to the door slowly, walking up the steps to where the man was waiting.

"Almost sounds like you came alone"

"I've got your money"said Gil

"Put it down and slide it over". the man said

Gil put it down and slide it over.

"You're telling me this is a million dollars"the man said looking down at the bag

"Yes"

"Along with some cute booby traps?. Which is it ?,a tracer ?, a dye pack?."

"Normally, you'd be 100 per cent right, but you're a 100 per cent wrong.We want Catherine back. no tricks"

"This looks real" the man laughs looking at the money

"It is real.Where is Catherine?"

"You know, I was under the impression that it was against departmental policy to negotiate with terrorists."

"Are you a terrorists?''asked Gil

"Depends".flashing the light into Gil face."Are you terrified?"

"Look I really don't want to talk to you.Where is My girl?"

"Oh, so...she is your girl,huh?"

"Yes, she is. Where is she buried?"

"Are you two close?"

"That's none of your business."

"What does Catherine Willows mean to you?.How do you feel when you see her in the coffin?.Does your soul die everytime you push that button?. How do you feel knowing that there's nothing you can do, to get her out of that hell?.Helpless?, useless?, impotent?, Good.Welcome to my world."the man said pushing his jacket open so Gil could see the bomb taped around him."Uh...If I were you, I'd back up a little.

The man push the button on the bomb, as Gil took a step back. sending blood and money everywhere as will as blowing the windows out. Gil slowly sat up his body trembling.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

End of chapter 4

I hope to have chapter 5 up torromow or saturday. Please review if you want me to keep going. Thanks to everyone who as reviewed so far.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously On CSI_

_"The lab has only one case tonight."_

_"Why did you bag that?."_

_"I didn't."_

_"That not Catherine's evidence."_

_"Maybe it's a message."_

_"Catherine could be anywhere from Green valley to Arizona."_

_"A guy cames in here with a package with no return address.It's about Catherine."_

_"Hi, CSI. You're wondering why you're here?. Because you followed the evidence."_

_(Catherine screams)_

_"I don't think she knows we can see her.If there going to keep him a live for 12 hours, he must have an additional air supply"_

_"The feed stays active for two mintues, everytime you push the watch button."_

_"I say keep the light on."_

_"What does Catherine Willows mean to you?.Does your soul die everytime you push that button?. Welcome to my world."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_4672 Carney Lane _

_Boulder HWY_

"Pupils are even, Sir are you experiencing any ring in your ears?" the paramadic asked checking Gil over.

"No I'm...fine" said gettin up and walking over towards the shed.

''We've got the kidnappers truck. Nevada tags. 3-7-4 the plate." said Jim walking out of the shed and hanging up his phone.

"Gil why don't I take you back to the lab so you can get cleaned up"said Jim walking over to him

"He blow himself and left as with nothing.'' said Gil looking towards the shed. "Where never going to find her now Jim,I never got the chance to tell her that I love her. There's so much I wanted to tell her, that I should have told and now it's to late I'll never get that chance.said an angery Gil wiping tears for his eyes.

"We'll find her Gil, and you can tell her everything. come on lets get you back to the lab so you can get cleaned up. Let sofia and the guys work the scene.'' said Jim walking Gil to his car.

"That's the wrong box Greg"replied Warrick

"Well, pick one. There's three."said Greg

"That one right there."answered Warrick pointing to the right box

"Give me a break. I haven't done this before." said Greg

"Well lets go over this again, the diagnostic unit gets attached to that black box.Which gives us the mileage of his last trip, like an airplane." said Warrick

"That gives us the radius for the search area. Got it."answered Greg

"23 miles, and we know he was headin' east on the 215."said Warrick

"I'll get a map." said Greg running off

"Can somebody bag this money, please.Don't get any funny ideas, either.said Sofia pulling money off her shoe and walking up the steps."What Gil had to do to get this money, and for what?.

"There's no ID on him." said David checking what was left of the body with Nick.

Nick got up and walked around searching for anymore body parts." I got a thumb."

* * *

After gettting cleaned up Gil went to check on Catherine.

"How's she doin'?" aksed Gil

"Hard to say.About the same,I guess. said Archie getting up "I'm gonna get a coffee"

Gil rubbing his eyes and looked back a the screen. Keep holding Cath, I'm going to get you out just hanging on a little later sweetheart Gil thought.

Catherine looked at the fan hoping that the light would go out soon.she moved her head closer to the fan as the light when off, just as the fan started to speed up the light came back on.

"Enou...Enough with dam light!'' Yelled Catherine turning her head back to the fan as the light went out again."No" she yelled as the light come back on."The fan's connected...The fan's connected to the light. she whispered turn her head towards the fan.

Nick cleaned the blood off the thumb and checked to see if he could get a clear print off it, taking the print he run it through the computer after a few mintues it came back with no match found. Slaming his hand down on the table, he took the thumb to Mia to see if she could get a match through DNA.

As the light came back on again, she looked at the light at the end of the box and turned back to the fan. Reaching into her pockets she pulled out a glove and riped it into half and put each peice in her ears.Gil watched what she was doing."What are you doing',Cath? said Gil watching as she reached for her gun."What are you doin' Cath?''he aksed watching her with her gun in her hand."Don't do it cath please,please don't do it he said watching as she fired the gun."No, Catherine he yelled his heart racing looking at the black screen.Catherine laughs as the light go's off and the fan turns back on, snaping the glow stick she moved towards the fan."Thank God, you're still alive just hanging on sweetheart.'' said Gil wiping tears from his eyes.

Archie come back into the room after a much need coffee.

"The light and the fan were running off the same battery."said Archie

"Well at least she can breathe easier.What about the webcam trace?"asked Gil

"Signal's running through an anonymiser.Different ISP each time.I think I've got a handle on the pattern.We're gettting closer." said Archie

Nick stood in the hallway watch the water flow out of the tap, when Mia yelled out."Nick, I got something off your thumb." he turn the tap off and ran to Mia.

"So when you struck out on prints, I ran DNA through CODIS, hoping maybe the guy was in the system from a prior cases. No straight-up match, but..." said Mia

"But you got a moderate stringency match for a Kelly Gordon."said Nick looking at the screen

"Seven alleles in common. I'd say it was his daughter." said Mia looking at the screen.

"Good work, Mia" said Nick walking out of the lab to Gil office

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gil's Office

"Kelly Gordon is currently in state prison serving year three of a five-year sentence for accessory to murder."said Nick looking through the file. "The address of her crime scene is 625 Viking Circle.That's where the messager pick up the package.It wasn't random."

"Neither was the styrofoam cup"said Gil looking through the file and back at Nick

Interview Room

"So at trail you testified that you went with your boyfriend to visit a bubby of his and when you went in the house, your boyfriend blew the guy away."asked Jim

"He wasn't my boyfriend. I knew the guy two weeks. Why I'm I here?" asked Kelly

"A styrofoam cup with your DNA on it was found in that house, you clamied you dropped it running for your life" replied Nick

"My word against a cup.The next five years, I'm being traded for cigarettes by my cellmate.You're not reopening my case?. What do you want?"asked Kelly

"Your father took it pretty hard." said Nick

"He was an aerospace engineer,right?Good with explosives?" asked Jim

"So this is about my dad?"asked Kelly

"You know we got your visitor's log. Your father stopped coming to see you six weeks into your sentence."said Jim

"Seeing your daughter turned into some hood-rat's lesbain sex slave can be rather emotional.''said Kelly

"Why did he come see you last week?Did you know what he was planning to do?"asked Nick

"I don't know. What did he do?" asked Kelly

"He kidnapped a friend of mine.A CSI.And then he blow himself up.He tried to take some cops with him."said Jim

After a few seconds of silences.

"How many did he get?" asked Kelly

"Hey, we're all still here." joked Jim

"Catherine is till missing."said Nick

"Who's Catherine?"asked Kelly

"The CSI is still missing.Do you know where she is?"asked NIck rising his voice

"Pretty funny, you guys not being able to find something."replied Kelly

"Yeah. Look, if you cooperate, we can get your sentence reduced." said Jim

"You know what I used to do before this? Back when I was alive? I used to grow things. Outside. I was studying horticulture.Flowers. My cellmate Trish gave me one for Valentine's Day."said Kelly putting her hand on the table so they could see the flower."Wanna smell it? I hope your friend dies."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 5.

Sorry It took a while to post this chapter I was sick for a few days and I wasn't happy with the first copy I did so I rewrote it. You can review and tell me what you think and if you would like me to continue. thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm never gonna get out of here, I'll never get to see Lindsey grow up.Why didn't I ever tell Gil how much I love him, now I won't get the chance. Catherine thought. as she layed there closeing her eyes

Back at the crime scene

Sofia was taking photo's of the inside of the truck, while Greg was sorting out the evidence into buckets.

"Hey, I found the trigger wire. Maybe once we reassemble the components well be able to tell were the bomb came from..." said Greg

"Yeah, maybe, maybe!. Maybe if we count up all the damn maybes, Catherine will be alive in the end!"yelled Nick kicked the bottle across the shed hinting Greg." Know what I'm saying?"

"Was that necessarry?Never mind my clothes, look at the evidence."yelled Greg

"Damn" yelled Nick throwing the clipboard and pen to the ground

"Sorry, Greg.I'll talk to him.said Sofia

"Hey, Nick.Hey" called Sofia walking over to him. "Hey. How are you holdin' up?"

"I'm not"said Nick

"I know."

"I just can't help thinkin' that could have been in that box.If I didn't keep on going on about my date with Erin..."said Nick

"Catherine is not inside a box because of you"said Sofia

"If that was me, I would have..."said Nick putting two fingers to his head

"Hey I know you. I don't believe that.Ok? she said pointing her finger at him

"No,you're wrong. I wouldn't have lasted this far.Sofia if somethin' happens to Catherine, if we don't bring her back in one piece..." replied Nick

"Hey, guys. Come here. I found something." yelled out Greg

Walking over to where Greg was."Look at this." tiping liquid on the ground. " There's something underneath there." The three of them started pushing the sand out of the way.

'It's got an edge right here." said Nick

"And another over here."replied Greg

"Greg, get some crowbars." said Sofia

"Do you think Catherine could be under here?"said Greg coming back with the crowbars handing one to Nick.

"I don't know man. It'd would have to be at least six feet long."answered Nick as they moved the wooden lid that covered the hole.

"If he buried her lengthwise and who's to say he didn't?She could be'' said Sofia as they started digging.

Catherine lefted her head as she heard thudding and cracking sounds.She snaped the glow stick and started yelling."Hey!" as Nick, Greg, Sofia continue digging."I'm in here" she said banging the lid."Hey!, I'm in here she yelled continue bang on the lid."as she heard more cracking sounds."I hit something."Nick said jumping into the hole pushing the rest of the sand away with his hand."here "said a weak Catherine banging on the lid."It's plexiglass." said sofia. "Catherine" they both shouted."Hey! Right here! she yelled weakly hiting the lid. "Catherine hanging in there" yelled Nick. As he and Sofia wiped away the rest of the sand only to discover it wasn't Catherine in the box."what? It's a dog, It's a dog" Sofia sigh.Catherine rise the glow stick so she can see the end of the box as sand start's to pour through the bullet holes and the cracking and the thudding sounds get louder.She start's to gasp and pant as the sides of the box start to crack. "I'm going to die "she whispered looking at where the sand was pouring in.

* * *

Back at the Lab

Warrick was going over the box that was find at the scene. Disconnecting the fan he had a closer look with a flashlight, placing it back on the table and pulls the rest of the tube for the box.he rewires the fan and charges up the battery, and relies that when the lights on the fan stops.

"My name is Catherine Williows. If anyone finds this tape, turn it into Las Vegas PD there should be a reward."said Catherine

As Sofia and Archie watch from one screen, Gil watch from another across the room.

"Mum, Lindsey...I know that this is a lousy way to say goodbye, but it all I've got".said Catherine as Gil lip read what she was saying. " I love you. I'm sorry if I coursed you any pain Mum, I'm gonna to miss you and Lindsey so much.As for the rest of you guys, I know you did the best you could to find me. Gil, I'm sorry If I ever disappointed you and that I never got a chance to tell you how much I love you. Take care of Lindsey for me let her know how much I love her." she said as tears run down her face.

"No sweetheart you never did, and I love you just as much." said Gil with tears in his eyes

Catherine droped the recorder sreaming in pain as she was being biten.

"She's going into convulsions. She's losing it." said sofia turning around and looking at Gil who was watching what was going on. "What's going on?''said Sofia."What?"whispered Gil searching the screen."Wait a minute"he said clicking and making the image larger to see what was going on."Ants,Oh my God she's being eaten alive."said Gil as he watched Catherine scream in pain as hundred's of ants bit her painfuly."Agh, Agh , Agh" she screamed as the ants bit her all over her body.

She reaches into her pocket and pull's the other glove out, screaming in pain as the ants continued to bite her. Riping the glove in half she puts the pieces in her nose so the ants can't get in. "That's it sweetheart. Stay still. They won't bite, as much" said Gil.

"This has gotta be a prototype.It was probably built to test how long he could keep somebody alive inside."said Sofia looking at the box.

"Now, what are those?"Hodges asked Greg who was under the box.

"I don't know" answered Greg and went back to swobing the small hole under the box.

"All right. Based on this battery and what's runnin' off of it...and the fact that we kept the damn light on for as long as we did, I figure Catherine's got another 90 minutes left in there." said Warrick seting his watch.

"Oh, come on, pal. Yeah.That's it. Come on... little more.Keep coming.Show me what your made of. Come on buddy...Gotcha." said Gil as he hit the button and got a picture of the ant and printed it out.

Once he got the print out he raced to his office searching the bookcase for the book he need, finding the book

he sat down and flicked through the pages. find the page he need he picked up the photo he printed and find a match. "Solenopsis invicta." he said out of beath.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 6

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has review so far. In the next chapter you will find out whether Gil and the rest of the team will get to her in time or whether there to late. and also look out of a small Jim & Sofia moment at the end. I hope to have chapter 7 posted later today so keep an eye out. Review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

"They're fire ants.There very hard to find in Nevada, they don't like our soil. the only places you find'em around Vegas in plant and tree nurseries. said Gil walking over to Sofia who was looking up nurseries on the computer.

"There's 11 nurseries in the greater Las Vegas area. said Sofia turning form the computer.

"I've got the webcam trace down to here." said Archie drawing a circle on the map of Vegas

"And the data from the black box in Gordon's truck gave us a 23- miles travel radius.replied Greg drawing a smaller circle overlaping the one Archie done

"OK, I've got two nurseries within the overlap area.Said Warrick walking over to the map and drawing two cross."Here...and here"

"Wait, wait. Kelly Gordon, the daughter, worked with plants.Hold on, hold on. said Nick running out of the room and to Gil"s office grabed Kelly case folder off the the desk reading it as he rushed back to everyone."You guys, Catherine is here" pointing to one of the cross's.

Gil lead the way as the rest of the team and Brass and 20 police cars and ambulance followed. Please don't let me be to late, please God let her still be alive please. Gil thought turning down the dirt road.

"You said on the phone you had a fire-ant mound. Where is it?"asked Gil walking over to the man

"People uually prefer to stay away from it." the man said walking over to the ant mound.

"Alright fan out.Look for loose soil. Anything that might have been dug recently. Gil said as everyone started to search.

"That's the whole place'.Jim said

"Break up. Each row." andOfficer yelled

Sofia search for the transmitter with a detector, walking along as the humming intensifies."Hey! I'm picking up the webcam transmitter"she yelled and keeped walking as she heard an officer yell. "She got something! Move! Move! as they run to her. She keeped walking as the beeping got stonger and louder, triping over a pipe that was sticking out of the ground the bepping became even louder. She got down on her knees and started pushing the sand out of the way."This is it! It's here!". everyone came running when they heard her yelling." I found it! This is it! ". she lend over the pipe and shouted."Catherine, we're here! Hang on!.

As Warrick , Nick and officers dug as fast as they could. Warrick stoped when he's watch beeped the 90 mintues where up looking up at everyone, turning back around he continued to dig til he hit something. "I hit somethin'"he shouted. "we got ya, Catherine!" yelled Sofia.

Gil jumped into the hole pushing Warrrick and eveyone else out of the way,and started moving the sand off the lid. Catherine screamed hoarsely as she put's her gun under her chin ready to pull the trigger when she heard and saw Gil."Catherine, Hold on there.Hey, put that down. Put that down. Put that down. We're gonna get you outta here. Hang in there. Catherine cry's out in pain. "Oh, my God! We need that fire extinguisher. Give me that fire extinguisher! These ants are getting at her."Gil yelled as Greg run off and got the extinguisher. A s Warrick lefted the lid up a little bit so Greg could kill the ants. "Short bursts Greg, don't suffocate her." said Gil. as Greg sprayed the ants. "Hang on, sweetheart you're almost outta there."said Gil.

"Get the paramedics!" yelled Sofia

"Hand on. We're gonna kill those ants,OK?"Said Warrick as they spray more.

"Curtis" said Sofia answering her phone

"Hey..." said Hodges

"We found her! We're gettin' her out."replied sofia

"That's great ,wait don't hang up. Just listen"

"What, What"

"Those dimples on the bottom of the prototype. GCMS found traces of semtex on each one."replied Hodges

"You gotta be kiddin' me." sofia said hanging up her phone she run over to the hole. " Everyone out of the hole! The box is ready to explode!"

"Are you kiddin' " yelled Gil

"Get out of there now!. There are charges under the box." she yelled

Catherine banged on the lid as she saw Gil getting up to leave. "I'll be right back sweetheart, I'm not leave you OK ". he said getting up out of the hole. "We need 200 pounds of dirt over here right now and we're gonna use that backhoe to get it. Gil said Jumping back into the hole. while officers run off to get the backhoe. "Sweetheart, can you hear me ?" .(Catherine sobs). "It's gonna take a mintue to get you outta there, OK? Cath! Cat! Listen to me! Put your hand on my hand." she moves her hand under Gil's. "Good. Now listen. There maybe explosives under the box. They're probably set on pressure switches". "We need to equalise your body weight before we can pull you out,OK?. Cat, nod your head if you understand me. she slowly nods her head, Gil stood up and pointed to the backhoe."OK, we're gonna use the dirt from the backhoe to equalise her weight. I need a rope and a karabiner.

"You got it" an officer yelled out

"Alright, Cat. We're gonna open the lid and get you. But I need you to stay lying down, OK? Or else you'll blow us all up. Do you understand that? (Catherine nods her head) "Do you promise?" she nods her head again. "Cat, say I promise". Gil shouted "I promise.'' she replied.

"Bring it over! This way". Sofia yelled out to the driver.

"Don't move." said Gil as Warrick and Nick opened the lid. Catherine sobs as she reach's for Gil. "I've got you sweetheart, your safe now everything is going to be OK.Just stay still" he said holding her hand."Right bring that over' said tying the rope to her belt. "OK, Cat I want you to close your eyes and hold your breath. NOW he shouted as they droped the dirt. Ready? GO! pulling her out just as the box explode.

Droping the rope Gil rushed over to Catherine, and called for the paramedics to come over. As they wheeled Catherine to the ambulace they walked past Conrad who had just arrived. " I want my guys back." said Gil getting into the ambulace.

As the ambulance drove off Jim took sofia's hand and led her to his car looking around and making sure no one could see them he pulled her into a hug. "It's over now Sofia she safe and going to be ok." Jim said kissing her forehead.

"I know I just can't help but think that, that could have been me..." she said

" I never want to think of that,I never want to lose you Sofia you mean to much to me." he said kissing her

"I know Jim, you mean a lot to me too. I love you." she said kissing him

"I love you too" he said kissing her back.

* * *

Desert Palm Hosptial

While the doctor checked Catherine out Gil rang Lily to let her know that they find Catherine. As he hanged up the phone the doctor come over.

"Mr Grissom, I'm Dr Richardson. Miss Willows is suffering for dehydration we've put her on a fluid drip, we've given her some mediction to help with the ant bites I would like to keep her in over night just to be safe. Another wise she's fine, you can go seat with her for a while she in room 234.

"Thanks" said Gil walking towards Catherine's room.

"Hey'' he said walking over to her bed

"Hey" she whispered

"How do you feel ?" he asked taking a seat next to her bed

"Much better"

"You're Mum and Lindsey are on there way they should be here any minute"he said taking her hand."There's something I need to tell you...'' but was cut off by Lindsey and Lily walking in.

"Mummy" Lindsey shouted running over to her

"Hey Linds, sorry to cut your hoilday at Dinseyland short" hugging her

"It's OK mummy, we can go back when you feel better" Lindsey said hugging her back

"Hi Uncle Gil'' Lindsey said giving him a hug

"Hi butterfly'' he said hugging her back

"Catherine sweetheart" Lily said hugging her daughter

"Mum" hugging her back

They stayed and talked for a while, when Lily noticed the looks that Gil and Catherine were giving each another.

"Uh...Lindsey why don't we let mummy rest and we come back in the morning" Lily said walking over to Lindsey

"OK Grandma"said Lindsey walking over to her Mother

"Bye mummy"Lindsey said hugging her mother goodbye

"I'll see you in the morning honey, well leave you two to talk" Lily said hugging her daughter

"Bye Uncle Gil " Lindsey said huging Gil goodbye

"Bye butterfly" he said higing her

"Bye Lily"he said

Watching them leave the room Catherine turned to Gil. "So what where you going to say before they came"

Taking a deep breath." When I found out that you were missing...I felt like I was dieing. That there was a chance that I would never see you again...I relised that some where in the 20 years we've be friend I fell in love with you...And the though of never been able to tell you how I feel killed me and I promised myself that if I found you I would tell you how I felt'' he said his heart racing as he waited for her to say something.

"When I was lying there, I keeped on thinking of how I would never get to see Lindsey grow up,and how much I wish I could see you one last time to tell you how much I love you."she said with tears in her eyes " I love you so much Gil so much" as Gil wiped tears from her eyes.

"I love you too sweetheart" he said kissing her passionately. breathless from there first kiss he looked into her eyes. "Marry me cath?"

"What? Are you sure?she asked shocked

"Yes I am, Cath I don't want to live without you anymore''he said resting his forehead against her's

"Yes" she said with tears of happiness running down her face kissing him

"I love you so much" he said kissing her back

"I love you so much too"she said lying down

"Why don't you get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up"he said kissing her

"OK" she said closing her eyes

"I love you sweetheart" he said

"I love you too Gil"she said

* * *

THE END

A/N: Thanks to everyone who review and took the time to read my story, I hope you enjoyed. I have a few more story Idea's that I'm working so keep a look out for these in the next month or so.


End file.
